fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nintendo Show
'The Nintendo Show '''is a TV show that make Mario and his friends hilarious. It was live on a studio audience and a children audience. Its main setting is a live action background and a live action super big and really giant big mansion. The show was debut in 1999. Characters *Mario & his beloved friends Rooms *Dining room *Mario's bedroom *Nintendo characters' room *Robotic Operating Buddy building room Episodes #Pilot/Hello, Mario/Mario's New Home #One Happy Big Family/Portrait Ghosts Joins Our Family/All Heroes Joins Our Family #Solitary/Hunting Party/SOS #Three Minutes/Further Instructions/I Do #Across The Sea/The Watch/The Deal #Volcano/Chickenlover/Chickenpox #Big Storm Sucks/Clubhouses/Cow Days #Chef Aid/Gnomes/Prehistoric Ice Man #Jewbilee/4th Grade/Pip #Fat Camp/A Very Octonauts Christmas/Super Duper Best Friends #Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants/Mario Dies/Professor Peace #Preschool Characters Already Did It/Child Abuction Is Not Funny/A Ladder To Heaven #A Ladder To Hell/Christmas In Iraq/Cancelled #Welcome Back/Return To Life/Refurnishing #I'm A Little Bit Country/Fantendo Is Gay!/All About Pals & Partners & Buddies & Families #Raisins/Christmas In Canada/Good Times With Weapons & Smashes #You Got Served/Pre-School/Best Friends Forever #Follow That Egg/Cartoon Wars/The List #Fantendo On Strike/About Last Night.../Elemetary School Musical #The Ring/Eat, Play, Love/W.T.H. #Dances w/ Smurfs/Pee/Sexual Remove #You Have All Friends/A Nintendo Show Thanksgiving: Jay Leno Comes To Fantendo/Park Life #Lil' Rush/Darned If You Do/Poison #Control/Mob Rules/Heavy #Babies & Bathwater/Kids/Three Stories #Autospy/Humpty Dumpty/Daddy's Boy #Spin/Hunting/Deception #Success To Communicate/Need To Know #Safe/All In/Who's Your Daddy? #Meaning/Whack-A-Mole/Finding Mario #Merry Little Christmas/Airborne/House Training #Family/Registration/Game #Frozen/No More Mr. Nice Guy./Living The Dream #Joy/The Itch/Let Them Eat Cake #Here Kitty/Locked In/1 To 1000 #Now What?/You Must Remember This./The Dig #The Fix/Battle For Fantendo/Creature From The Krusty Krab #Employee Of The Month/Legend Of The Lost Key/Lights, Camera, Action! #Nicktoons Meets Nick Jr./Truth Or Lie/Adventures In Fantendo #And The Winner Is.../Behold, No Cavities!/Fantendo Riddles #Blast Off, Touch Down!/Buried Treasure/Camp Mario #Do Not Rock The Boat/Fearless/For The Love Of Bubbles #Where Is The Grand Prize Winner?/Hands Off!/Hooray For Dads & Moms! #Ice Cream Dreams!/Mistaken Identity/Special Delivery! #Mario & SpongeBob's Secret Valentine/Mario & Malleo Go To The Doctor/Squidzilla Attacks #The Amazing SpongeBobini Returns/The Art Practice/A Long Way From Home #Ghost Slaying/Robotic Operating Buddy (R.O.B.) Building/Tasty Pastry Party #Toy & Snack World Peril/Hell Is Fum/Dancing Tentalces #Pool Party/Love Hurts/Tabuu's Fun House #Bus Rush/BC Bowling/Kah Rah Tay Practice #Shuffleboard/Are We There Yet?/Beware: Flying Jellyfish #Carnival/Anchovy Feeding Frenzy/Crater Crossing #Best Day Ever/Documenting Our Field & Road Trip/Time Machine #Lessons Learned/Krabs Saves The Day/Crossing The Street #Anything For Baby/My Money/Pie/Flowers For Sandy #SpongeGod/The Story Of King Neptune/The Endless Spring #The Endless Summer/The Endless Autumn/The Endless Winter #Can't Swim/Remodeling/Loop Dee Loop #Gumshoe SquarePants/MarioLock Holmes & Dr. Luison/Mario's Legendary Dance Party #The Legends Of Link/Balloons/Juice Man #Traffic/The Outfit/Moldy Sponge #A Very Finster Christmas, Channukah, Kwaanza, Thanksgiving, Birthday, Wedding, House Party, Dance Party, New Year,Winter Solstice & Other Celebrations & Holidays/Holiday Party/How The Lady In Red Stole Christmas #Patrick The Snowman/The 12 Day Of Nintendo/Horse Riding Made Easy #Spurskate Practice/Saloon Door Sorrows/Yodel To Tough Guy #Jellyfishing Safety Tips/Tabuu Pays/Separation Anxiety #Surfing Dreams/SpongeBoard/Astrology w/ SpongeBob #A Nintendo Movie/A Nintendo 4D Movie/Fear Of A Burger #Dungeons & Dragons/Friend Or Foe/Breath Of Fresh Wario #To Love A Brother/Best In The West/What Ever Happenend To The Fantendo Family? #The Sponge Who Could Fly/Sleepy Time/Dumped #Christmas Who?/Tabuu!/Karate Choppers #Something Smells...Bad?/Something Smells...Good!/Big Pink Winner #Dinosaur Games Prehibernation Week/Survival Of The Best Buddies/Shanghaied #Welcome To The Subspace Restaurant/Soldier Mouth/Spy Buddies #Rollor Courageous/Home Sweet Home/Money Talks #Goo Goo Gas/The Immates Of Summer/The Two Faces Of Milli & Geo #Banned In New York/Grandma & Grandpa's Kisses/Lifeguard On Duty #Jaws VI/Missing Identity/Thrillville #Wet Painters/New Student FOXHOUND Agent/To SquarePants Or Not To SquarePants #Help Wanted/Sand Blower/Tea At The Galatic Federal Headquarters #Bubblestand/Ripped Clothes/Jellyfishing #New Kid On The Blok/Planet SpongeBob/Wacky Burgers #Crab Burgers/SpongeBob's Revealing Video Tape/Cartoons! #Too Many Patties/Lottery/Vending Practice #Tubby/Slime/Cheese Dog Eating Contest #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy Meets The Crimson Chin -I: The Pilot Episode/Teehee/What To Eat Or Not To Eat #Jeopardy!/Notice What?/Vacuum Cleaner #Fly/Clarinet Attack/Trick Or Treat #SpongeBob's Doll/New Final Smash Moves/Prize Winner #Karaoke/Family Fued/Thumbs/Thanks For Giving #Thanksgiving/Go Online/Big Ol' Projet #Made Of LEGOs/iSuper Mario Bros.: Super Show!/Money Dream #Mario On Cartoon Network/Mario's Bus Trip/Amnesia #Opposite Christmas/Poor Cookies/Mario's Potion #Free Money!/Spy Vs. Spy/I Need Ideas! #Handshook/Drums/Glee #Floating?/Gary's Shell/Wii Accident #Prank Call/Nerd!/First Stop #The Chrome Universe/The Giant Universe/The Movie Universe #The Cat Universe/Back To Normal Universe/The Alien Universe #The SpongeBob Is Famous Universe/The Trapped Universe/The Floaty Universe #The Unlucky Universe!/The Opposite Universe/The LOUD UNIVERSE! #The Money Universe :D/The Flooded Universe/The Workout Universe #The Ice Age Universe/The Annoy Universe/The Thieves Universe! #The Food Universe!/The Cartoon Network Universe/Mr. Krabs, How Could You! #Take Them Back, SpongeBob!/The Fanon Universe/Hub Universe #Farewell To R.O.B. #392909832901./Like Father, Like Mario/Dance To The GameBeat #What The Mario Is Going On?/We Are Going To Nintendo Land/Over The Sea & Through The Save-Ums! Headquarters #The Simpsons Did It/Hide & Go Stomp/Luck Of Mario #Easy Come, Easy Mario/Macaroni & Cheese/Kung Fu #Joy To The World/Back To The Present Day/Sherlock Holmes, Where Are You? #Mario See, Mario Do/Big Time Rush Joins The Family/Top Of The House #Abra-Tastrophe!/The Good, The Bad, The Nintendo/Mild Vs. Wild #License To Survive/Dawn Of The Toybots/Hugs & Kisses #X Marks The Spot!/Mario Makes His Move/Marioville #Annoying Mario/All For One & One For All!/A Job For Mario #Summertime Mario/Mario Goes Big/Mario Of A Day #Power To The Mario/Hats Off To Mario/I Like The Smell Of Flower In The Morning #Do Not Mess With Driving/Mario's Tales Of Horror/Traffic Jam #Ike Shall Not Comment/Treehouse Building/Gardening In The Garden #The Doctor Is In/Remixed Messages/The Good Life #The Election/Angels Among Us/The Secret #Stormy Weather Suxs/The Social Fabric/Mommy Nearest #Home Alone/Mommy Dearest/For The Birds #When In Rome.../Aliens/Act Your Age #A Dog's Life/All About Mario/Lights, Camera, Ego! #Anti-Eel/The Grim Reaper/Not Without My Picture #Truth Or Dare/Alien Autospy/10/11 #Life's A Swimming Pool/SpongeBob Writes Fanfictions/Mario's Vacation #YouTube Poop vs. YouTube/Chocolate Is Not Bad For You/Beloved Computer #SpongeBob Destroys Censorship/Murder Race/The War w/ Food Between The Resistance & The Subspace #Haunted House/Fatrick/Obsession #Stuck In The Abandoned Bunker/Mt. Climb Up & Down/School's Out Until 1 Year #Remember The Day/Atlantic War/MegaMan #Cool!/Volcano II/Boating School #What's A Cat?/Japan, Here We Come!/The Advanced Darkness #Girl Power!/Twins/Indiana Jones #That Old Feeling/Oops, I Am Coming Back/Music Videos #A TV Show/Mommy, I Am Scared!/Going Urban #Ouch!/The Fantendo Movie Awards/Lots Of Stuff #Good Luck Charm/Merchandise/Movin' #Hospital, Here We Come/Cloned/Jailed! #The Old Days/Copycat/Trip To Los Angeles #Swap/Competition/Mario Kart #Mario's Dairy/LEGO Nintendo Show/The Wizard Of Fantendo #Mamamia Mario/Newgrounds/The Mighty Race! #The Sitcom/Happy B-Day Mario Bros.!/I Won! #The CD-i/Dance Party/Basketball Buddies #Flying Colors/Hole In The Wall/Game Battle! #Shark Attack!/Cell Buddy/How Fancy Am I? #Babies Were Born/Baby School/The Race #Cute Art/Baby Fans/The Toons #Potty Trained/Future Babies/Valentine Babies #Baby Beach/Baby Illness/Baby Well #Let's Party/Candy Madness/Mario-E-Cheese #MinePod/GameWorld/Dentist Shocks #Hollywood Babies/Strangeful Scrapbook/Game Over #Baby Awards/Marshmallow Rampage/Sweet Tooth #Fantendo Olympics/Cooking W/ Mario/The Fantendo Family In Sea Japan #Super Mario Bros. 250/Recycle It!/Lost Babies #Snail Playground/The Future Of Time/Double Screen #New Neighbors/Dance & Shout/Clean Crib #Baby News/A Day @ The Park/Adventures In Babysitting #Goo Goo/Dollar/Stinky Diaper #First Steps/Baby School/The Babies Have Fun @ School #The Fantnedo Family Meet The Subspace Army/SpongeBob & Patrick Fight!!/Karate Star #Back In Time/New Bike Babies/The Storm Of Diapers #Lost In The Sewers/Prank Night/Baby Karate #The End Of The Rainbow/Scary Movie/Bathtime #Jobs/Sailing/Aeroplane Pilot #Patrick The Chef/Acres Season/Curse Of Fantendo Milk Factory #Airrace/OIL!!!/Snow No!! #Rising SpongeBob/A New Banjo/A New Pair Of Socks #NASCAR Time Attack!/Puppet Theater/Birthday Fools! #Friends Forever!/Shopping Spree/Move Out! #Cracked!/Boating Fools/Weighty #Eat My Words/Kelpo Krisis/Computer Animationator #Eye Queue/UnderMario/Krusty Attack #Planet Luigi/Conduct Them, Mario/Each Day, One Pay #Wacky Wednesday/Professor E. Gadd's 923rd Portrait Ghost/Gathering The Toons #Fans Of Leader!/Jackson Trouble/Xelvar #Story To Live Happily Ever After/Father Revealed/Beach Tanned #Lifeguard Blues/Larry & Google/Movie Madness! #We Want More Viewers!/Dreaming Of Dance/Liking Jack #I Wanna Stay In Our Home/Mr. Krabs/Halloween #Seat Belt/Mirrors/Eyes On Road #Stopping Easily/Roadways/Citizen Bang! #Speed Limits/Road Rage Mess #Dark Times/Turn Burns/Take Breaks #Gas Petal Mess-Ups/Horn Wores/Car Stars #Disco Limoz/Track Attack/Easy Street #The Written Test/Driving w/ Mario/It's Ninja #A Dangerous Lady/American Ninja/The Apparition Policeman #A Big Suprise Birthday/Formula One Driver's Kart/SpongeBob's Kart Garage #Mini IJLSA/The Danger/The Curse Of Our House #Robot Elimation/Siblings Unite!/Prisoned #Win, Lose, Draw Or Quit/Dirty No More/All In One #The Villians Are Trapped/Miss Fantendo/Doghoused #Birthday Bashers/The Ring/Mario's 2nd Girlfriend #I'm A Winner/House Sold!/Lemon Powder #200th Celebration/200 Fun Days!/Two Hundredth Episode Spectacular Disaster #Totally Crush/Rescue/Future Danger #Dreaded Team!/Tabuu Trouble/Cousin Attack #Untouchable/Fusion/Sleep Stretch #Mini IJLSA Returns/IJLSA Office/The Clean Bubble #The Fantendo Awards/Mission: Listpossible/HAPPY NEW YEAR, M.I.P.! #28 Years Later.../Fantendo.com/The Fantendo Family On The Run #President CEO/The 5 Stars/And The World Celebrates #The Magic Paintbrush/Missin'/Good Roomates #Christmas In The House/Mr. Krab's Money/Tuxedo-ing Around! #Cereal Eating Contest/The Return Of The Flys/Karen's Virus #Mr. Dos' Virus/Giant SpongeBob/Pregnant Paula #Ness' Cousin/Moar Krab's New Neighbors/Restaurant Sick #Mario's Super Fantasic, Extra Magic, Extraordinary, Super Duper, Even More Fun Time Show!!!!/Octopad Rest/Yoshi, Come Home! #Episode 214? Wow./Sandy's 3rd Rocket/Working Out #Mario's Age/Sick Tabuu/House Renovation #Robbed/TV Monster/Shopping Holy Spirit #Italy/Hairy House/Mob #Pulled Up/Boxing Mario/Hospital Mario #Yoga Mario/House Mice/*Same* House Party #Rat Fink House Party/Patrick & The KKK/A Whale's Visit #Dogs/Trip To Japan/Trampoline Fun #Alex-napped/Ice Cream Truck/The Nintendo Band #Playing Doctor/iPods & Broomsticks/Karaoke #Aliens!!/Camping/Mario's Driving Exam #April Fool!/Mario's Past/The Carnival #Mythbusters/7-Eleven/College Days #An Early Thanksgiving/Mario's Diet/SpongeBob DreamingPants #Mario's Detective Agency/The Coffee Business/Mario's Sister #The Club/The Return Of The Secret Box/King Of The Rich #Mario's Chicken Farm/Mario's Diary/Beach Mario #Happy 4th Of July!/Movie-Goers/Mario In A Tree #Old Folks/Vacation Triology/Homeless Henry & Orville #Hurricane/Animation/Gold Diggers Of 1999 #Mario, The Video Game Guru/The CIA Ain't Got Nothin' On Me/Mario In The Mafia #To Hollywood!/Maria & The Beast/The Old Folks Home #Krabby Party/Conflict In The House/Bakery #Be My Valentine Or Do Not Be My Valentine?/The Big Phenomenal, Ultra Fast Paced, Hilarious Action Packed, Tasty & Quick To Eat, Magnificent & Great Birthday Party Of Mario!/Best Friends? #Tabuu's Son/Animator Dominator/Party Night #Luckiest Episode Ever/Revenge/Moustach Mania #Prom Night Problem/I Pronounce You Husband & W.I.F.E./Mario Sisters Returns! #Mario's Boating Clown/So-Called Hospital Accident?/One Night w/o Electricity #Beach Party?/New Year, Now Problem/Popular #Comedian/Framed!/Cutey #Essay/Flood In The House!/The Cameras #Well, Stay Here!/Party Time/Whack Hack #Mistakes/Gow/Gotta Go Home #Secret Of The House/YouTube/The Lion #Battle In The House!/Bakugan Obsessed/Hot! #Surf's Up/Leak/Back #Guilt/New Friends!/Surfing Practice/Bad Day For Mario #King Of The Room/Rats/Business & Friends #Halloween/Shaved Mario/Sock Trouble #Class Action/I Will Save You, Luigi!/On TV Theme Song Children audience: Hey look! It's Mario! Hi, Mario! Mario: ''A Nintnedo Show...so come on down. Let's play together! Playing hide and seek and playing tag at our backyard. Have fun in this world. Fantendo's fun. A NINTENDO SHOW!!! Quotes Mario Hi! I'm-a Mario.